


Experimenting

by SherlockianBrowncoatSG1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Beets, Chasing, Cooking, F/M, Fun, Gen, Laughter, Marriage, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianBrowncoatSG1/pseuds/SherlockianBrowncoatSG1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure fluff and fun. One-shot. Just a funny little story that wouldn't leave my mind.<br/>I own nothing of Sherlock, except the beets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

She stifled a giggle as she brought the knife down sharply. Hearing the satisfying crunch as skin gave way, she hummed. Red squirted out of the fresh wound, covering her hands and the surrounding area. It tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but she wrestled it back to deliver another cut. Pollock-like splashes hit the plastic that she had around the island, protecting the room from the macabre project.

Looking at the knife cuts, she shook her head. "Nope. Not right."

Perusing the selection in front of her, she picked a long cleaver, wondering how well it would break through the tough skin. Strips of the skin were scattered along the floor from along with discarded peelers while stacks of flesh cut in long julienne slices cluttered the island.

Bringing the clever down in another sharp arch, a piece flew out and hit the hanging plastic with an audible snap.

"Oh, that was beautiful!" she laughed as she heard her cat screech in protest as the chunk rattled his hiding spot. Downstairs, she could hear the door open and the deep voice of her husband talking to their landlady. Excitedly, she quickly finished cutting the items in front of her, smearing red in her haste. Footsteps on the stairs brought a tall shadow on the other side of the plastic shrouded kitchen entryway.

"What's this, dear?" His deep voice never failed to send a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"Experimenting!" With laughter in her voice, she stuck her head out between the sheets of heavy duty plastic.

His finger wiped away a streak of deep red from her cheek after brushing a kiss on her forehead. Dark blue eyes under a wild mop of black curls lightened with excitement. "Experimenting? Do tell!"

Pushing the plastic aside from around his wife, he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, splatter patterns of course!"

He nodded his head as he bent down to look at the plastic around the table. "Intriguing."

"Fresh is always better for this type of work, don’t you think?" Pushing her ponytail back with a stained hand, she handed another knife to her husband.  
"Want to help?"

Shucking his suit jacket and throwing it back out of the plastic, he grinned wickedly at his wife. "Do I ever!"

The snap of flesh being cut open overlapped the murmurs of appreciation as red sprayed across the room. Suddenly, a particular juicy cut hit her husband in the face. His comical twist of his lips had his wife laughing uncontrollably. "Think that is funny, do you?"

Reaching over, he smeared his large hand across her delicate face, spreading the red juice across it.

Shrieking in surprise, she chased her husband around the island, scaring the cat, who raced down the stairs.

A disgruntled calico meowed at the landlady's door, demanding to be let in, as thumps could be heard above. "At it again, are they, Toby?" Smiling, the older lady stepped aside to let the cat into the safety of her flat.

Sherlock chased Molly into the bedroom. Managing to pick her up he threw her onto the bed. After a laughing kiss was planted on her lips, he snuggled into her embrace. "So, what else were you experimenting with?"

"Found a new pickled beet recipe that I'm curious about." Beet stained hands clasped together as he started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I was cutting up beets for my client when I suddenly thought of what Sherlock would do about the splatter from the juice. Totally experiment! So, I then thought that Molly would join in on the experiment, then I switched it around.  
> I hope it made you smile. Just for fun. Not attached to my "Mouse" series.


End file.
